jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
5x5 Records
Five By Five Records, stylised as 5x5 Records, is a music label company based in California, owned by CEO Elise Harcourt. It is the record company that Jem and The Holograms and The Stingers are signed to. The Misfits also used to be part of their label. Employees Elise Harcourt 1.png|Elise Harcourt, CEO|link=Elise Board Member 2.png|Unnamed board member Board Member 1.png|Unnamed board member Eric 1.png|Eric Raymond The Misfits' manager|link=Eric Greta.png|Greta Greer Elise's PA|link=Greta Building 5x5 Records' office building includes a large waiting area, conference room, several offices including CEO Elise's office, and the recording studio used frequently by The Misfits. Studio Ext.png|Recording studio exterior seen in Issue #12 Studio Int 1.png|Recording studio interior seen in Issue #11 Studio Int 2.png|Recording studio interior seen in Issue #11 Elise's Office 1.png|Elise's office as seen in Issue #7 Elise's Office 2.png|Elise's office as seen in Issue #7 Holiday Party.png|Holiday party area seen in the Holiday Special Fish tanks.png|Waiting room area with fishtanks seen in the Valentines Special Elevators.png|Elevators in the waiting room seen in the Valentines Special Conference Room.png|Conference room seen in the Valentines Special Involvement ''Misfits VS! The ''Misfits VS! competition was a competition organised by 5x5 Records to win the opportunity to perform opposite The Misfits in a battle of the bands and, if successful, win a recording contract from 5x5. Entrants had to submit a music video, and the top few bands chosen by public vote would be given the chance to compete at a concert. Jem and The Holograms entered this contest with a song called ''MoreMoreMore'', which became a viral hit. Jem and The Holograms, The Limp Lizards and Ninjas of Loretto were the bands which were selected to perform for the concert. The concert was held alongside a carnival, including stalls, games and rides. An argument and food fight broke out at the carnival between The Misfits and The Holograms, which led to The Holograms being disqualified from the contest for poor behaviour and ejected from the premises. Because The Misfits were the hosts of the contest and had signed a separate contract, The Misfits were still allowed to perform. It is unknown who, if any, of the remaining two competing bands won the recording contract, because the end of the contest was hijacked by Jem and The Holograms holding an impromptu concert in an abandoned warehouse outside near the concert hall, which drew the whole crowd and performers.Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 West Coast Tour The Misfits were given an ultimatum to start acting more professionally under threat of being dropped by 5x5 Records. Elise gave the band a new manager, Eric Raymond, who they would have to answer to. Eric negotiated for The Misfits to go on a West Coast tour. Despite their disqualification from the Misfits VS! concert, The Holograms' entry was so popular that they were invited to be the opening act for the tourJem and The Holograms, Issue 8 and offered a recording contractJem and The Holograms, Issue 7. At the 5x5 Records Christmas party, Elise rigs the secret santa so that The Misfits and The Holograms have to give each other gifts, to try and encourage the two bands to reconcile.Jem and The Holograms Holiday Special After Pizzazz is forced to temporarily drop out of the band due to a fractured larynxJem and The Holograms, Issue 10, Elise has the other Misfits hold auditions for a temporary lead vocalist to replace Pizzazz on the tour. Blaze has the most successful audition, and becomes lead singer of The Misfits.Jem and The Holograms, Issue 11 When the tour becomes disrupted by the effects of Silica's virus, it is implied that the employees of 5x5 Records are also effected - Eric tells The Misfits it was like talking to zombies.Jem and The Holograms, Issue 14 References ---- Category:Locations